Gears of War: Omega squad
by Zane Hoffmann
Summary: Aaron Staffus, Jeffery Miles, Eric Thomas, and Steve Cole, the members of Omega squad were sent of a search and destroy mission to rid a destroyed city of Locust forces, but what they find is much more than they intended
1. Chapter 1 New Blood

Chapter 1 New Blood

Aaron Staffus walked through the war torn city. Behind him followed the three other COG soldiers in his squad, Jeffery Miles, Eric Thomas, and of course Steve Cole.

Their objective was a search and destroy mission so they could clear the city of the Locust. Aaron froze and made a sign with his hand for the others to stop then he pointed in front of him. Each squad member looked into the pit in front of Aaron.

The pit went about an eighth of a mile into the ground. Locust walked around the pit in a hurry, loading guns, and piling sand bags.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Steve asked.

"It looks like they're building defenses for something." Aaron said.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Jeffery asked in his gruff voice.

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt it. We crept in here without any sound what so ever." Aaron answered.

"Well-" Eric started, but Aaron cut him off.

"How about we all shut the hell up and watch and wait." Aaron said.

Each of the soldiers followed his command. They all made cover behind some rocks and watched the activity in the pit. Aaron looked over his soldiers. He looked at the scared Jeffery, a man who had began fighting before Aaron was born. Jeffery had a good build and a large black beard, a large scar went across his face. The old soldier always said it was from a lancer a Drone got a hold of and Aaron believed him.

The squad leader then looked at Eric, the rookie in the group. This was his first mission. Eric was quite scrawny compared to the others. He was very shy and didn't talk much, but that was probably because everyone cut him off.

Aaron then looked at Steve the biggest and strongest of the group. He played as a lineman for the Kansas City Cheifs before the Locust came and took over. Steve had dark skin covered in pictures of woman, skulls, and other things. A huge burn covered the left half of his face, from when the squad was trying to save civilians from a burning building. The building had collapsed trapping Steve and Katherine, a old member of the squad. Steve survived with minimal damage, but Katherine wasn't so lucky. She had been crushed by one of the rafters.

Staffus then looked back at the pit. The busy Locust had know made a small makeshift fortress of what they had. _I wonder why the hell they're doing all this? _Aaron thought.

Then it happened. From the left corner of the pit came a giant explosion. A large hole appeared from the smoke. Suddenly from the hole came six huge spider like beast. In two of their six hands they carried guns. A grenade launcher was strapped to they're shoulders.

"What the hell is that damn thing!" Jeffery said.

"I have no idea but we're about to find out." Aaron said as he drew his lancer and dived into the pit. The squad followed him into the carnage below.

As he fell Aaron watched the spiders tear through the Locust as if they didn't even exist. One of the spiders fired his grenade launcher at the makeshift fortress, destroying it and the Locust inside. Two Boomers came from the smoke and rubble of the destroyed fortress. "Boom!" They both rumbled as they fired at one of the spiders. The missiles tore the spider apart.

"Hell yeah Boomers!" Steve yelled as if he was watching a football game.

"Steve, will you shut the hell up! Who's side are you on anyways?" Aaron yelled. That shut Steve up.

Right before they hit the ground each of the members did a flip so they landed landed on their feet. They fired their weapons at both the Locust and the spider creatures, as they began retreating behind cover. The squad members made their cover behind the remains of the spider creature the Boomers killed.

Steve then took notice of the grenade launcher strapped it's shoulder. "Wow wee! Look what we got here a big ole' gun!" He yelled as he tore the gun from the shoulder and fired at one of the spiders with it.

The missile blew the spider up, sending it's limbs and gray matter all over the ground and onto the Locust and COG. That made the other spiders take notice of the COG and together began running towards the humans.

"Time to start your engines guys!" Aaron shouted to the others as he revved up his lancer. The others followed his command.

The first spider to reach them was greeted by a lancer through their neck. It's head went flying a few feet away.

"Home run!" Steve yelled.

Eric advanced the spider closest to him and raised his lancer, but he was to slow the spider had already turned around and looked at the wimpy human with a grim smile. The giant spider beast impaled the rookie through with one of it's spiked legs. Eric grunted as the spike exited through his back and he died.

Aaron saw the whole thing and ran at the spider. "DIE YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he cut through the aliens chest, killing it instantly. The spiders corpse fell to the ground. Aaron carefully slid Eric's body from the spiked leg.

Aaron's eyes looked over the dead body of the rookie. He then let out an ear shattering scream and tears began dropping to the ground and mixed with Eric's blood. The other COG looked at Aaron and ran over to him. They all dropped to their knees and began to cry when they saw the rookie's dead body

"Poor kid." Jeffery said

"Yeah to bad he had a lot of potential." Said Steve.

Aaron just looked at Eric's body and then everything went black...

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first installment to my GOW series. Please check in for more each Saturday. If you have any questions contact me at .com**


	2. Chapter 2 A mission

Chapter 2 A mission

Aaron awoke and sat up on the mat he had been sleeping on. He looked around at his surroundings. Instantly he figured out he was in a deserted building. Near the door stood a man in ratty cloths. In his hands he made the attempt to carry a lancer, but seemed to be struggling with it weight. The man stopped struggling with the gun and looked at the now awake Aaron.

"Oh your up, Feron would like to speak with you." The man said.

"Who the hell is Feron and where are the others on my squad?" Aaron yelled at the man.

"Don't worry about your friends they're all safe, well except for the one we found in your arms. He was dead before we got there." The man said as he opened the door.

Aaron shrugged off the thought of dead Eric and stood up. He walked to the man and tore the lancer from his hand. "You have no right to carry this gun, now lead me to this Feron guy."

The man lead him to a room with a small hole in the ground. They climbed through the hole and began walking through a dark damp underground tunnel. Being underground made Aaron think of the Locust and those strange spider things that killed Eric.

"Do you have any idea what those spiders things were?" Aaron asked the man.

"They're called Arachnepods. They were a failed experiment by the Locust, supposedly the first one they made killed a whole army of Locust and almost killed the queen herself." The man answered

Aaron shuddered at the thought of that much power in one body. The man lead him to a huge door with a large crank in the center. He then grabbed the crank and twisted it till the door slowly hissed open. Aaron gasped at what he saw behind the door, a whole underground community full of people dressed just like the man that lead Aaron there.

"Survivors?" Aaron asked in awe.

"Yes, each man woman, and child here survived the first wave of Locust attacks, but when they found out it wasn't safe above ground, so we went below. The first underground colony didn't make it a day. The Locust destroyed everyone who decided to volunteer almost instantly. After that Feron, our leader lead us to a huge titanium encased bomb shelter big enough to fit a city in. We knew we were safe here, but we did need to get supplies, so once a month ten volunteers go above ground to collect things people will need and that's how we found you." The man said as he led Aaron through the city streets. Eventually they made it to a house much larger than the others.

Aaron was led through the houses door by the man. They found themselves in a dining room. In the center of the room was a long wooden table. At the end of the table sat who Aaron guessed was Feron. On both sides of Feron sat Steve and Jeffery laughing, eating, and drinking.

"Feron," The man began. " here is the last of the last of the COG we found."

"Oh yes of course." Feron said. "Why don't you have a seat right here to your friend Steve."

Aaron sat next to Steve. A maiden poured him a large glass of wine and gave him a plate piled high with many different foods.

"So, what did you need me for?" Aaron asked as he began to eat.

Feron took a large drink from his goblet and spook. "I have a mission for you and your men."

"What kind of mission?" Aaron asked.

"Well, you see a couple of days ago we sent a transport across the city to collect weapons for our defenses, but they never came back. I can't let any other of the colonist die, it would give me a bad name, so I need you to collect the transport and weapons and bring it back here." Feron said.

"What's in it for us?"Aaron asked.

"Hmm, well how about I give you half the weapons and some colonist to help you on your mission." Feron answered.

"Wait how did you know about the mission?" Aaron asked.

"Your two little drunk friends here managed to slip it out." Feron said and he pointed to the nearly passed out Steve and Jeffery.

Aaron grunted. "You got yourself a deal."

Feron smiled. "Good, but before you start your mission you may enjoy the luxury of my city for a few days."

"I'll do that." Aaron said as he got up from the table. A maid led him to a bedroom. In the room Aaron changed out of his bloody, dirty armor and put on some fresh cloths like those of the other survivors. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Aaron answered it. Standing in the door way was a drunk Steve.

"Is it time for the mission boss?" Steve half said half mumbled.

"Not right now Steve. I think it's time we had a little Rest and Relaxation.

…

For the next few days Aaron and the rest of his squad spent time with the people of the colony. They learned and did many things they hadn't been able to do since the Locust came. But like all good things it had to end...


	3. Chapter 3 The stand

Chapter 3 The stand

Omega squad walked out of the refuge of survivors and began walking across the torn landscape of the city.

"So where exactly is this weapon transport at?" Steve asked.

"Somewhere across the city." Aaron answered.

"Well, that really singles it out." Steve said sarcastically.

"Shut up Steve! I've seen transports before. You can't miss those damn things." Jeffery said.

Till midday the squad walked across the destroyed city, looking left and right for the transport. They had to be aware of their surroundings, just in case Locust or the Arachnipods came.

Slowly the sun began going down. Just before the sun went below the horizon a com link Aaron had went off. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Aaron you must find somewhere with lights before the sun goes down, or you and your team are dead." Feron said from over the com link.

"But why?" Aaron said, but it was to late, Feron had hung up. Aaron then turned to the other two. "We have to find somewhere with lights like a gas station or something."

"I saw one about half a mile back, it looked like it had lights." Jeffery said.

So the squad sprinted as fast as they could to the gas station Jeffery had spook of. They made it just as the sun came down and the lights went on. Each of the squad members caught their breath.

"Damn! That was a close one." Steve said.

"I wonder why we had to find lights." Jeffery said.

Then from the darkness the squad saw a lone Locust Drone walking towards them. Then they heard it. A loud buzzing noise and the sound of fluttering wings. A dark cloud of bat like creatures attacked the locust then swarmed away. All that was left of the Drone was a bloody carcass.

"What the hell was that?" Steve yelled.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to find out." Aaron answered.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps from behind. The squad turned around. Standing in front of them was a old man carrying a shotgun.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"We're COG soldiers, we don't want any trouble, we just need a place to stay for the night." Aaron said.

"You're welcome to stay here we got plenty of space." The old man said as he lowered his shotgun and led them to the gas station. They entered and were lead to a room full of beds. They each layed down and fell asleep.

…

They awoke to the sound of a explosion. Aaron hoped up and ran outside. Three Arachnipods were out there destroying a squad of Drones. The old man was cowering inside the gas station yelling "Make sure they don't destroy the lights, they're our only chance at surviving!"

Aaron began firing his lancer at the Drones and spiders, trying to make them back up into the darkness. Steve and Jeffery ran out and joined the fight. Suddenly one of the spiders was shot by a Drone, before the spider died it fired a stray missile. The missile hit the lights and exploded. The whole scene was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"Oh shit." Steve said under his breath and then they all heard the buzzing noise.

"Get in here!" The old man said as he light up a lantern. The squad ran into the gas station and watched as the the Drones and Arachnipods were engulfed by the dark shadow of the bat creatures. The creatures then began flying towards the squad members.

The old man, in fear, threw the lantern at the creatures. When the light hit the bats they screamed and turned to ash. Then the lantern hit the ground a broke. The squad members began firing into the darkness. They heard the old man scream as he was engulfed by the creatures.

"Someone find a back up switch or something we need light!" Aaron commanded.

"I'll look!" Steve volunteered and began walking into the dark gas station. After a minute a light went on. Aaron and Jeffery slammed the door shut and locked it and went to find Steve. They found him laying in the corner of a back room . A large gaping hole was now where his chest should be and his right arm was nothing but a bloody stump.

"What the hell! Not again." Aaron said as he fell to his knees.

Steve slowly put his left arm on Aaron's shoulder. "I'll be okay boss, I'll be o-" Then Steve's arm went limp and he died.

"Dammit!" Aaron cried. "I've already lost one, now I lost another. All because of this damn mission!"

"It's okay, at least he died a hero, saving us from those things. He sacrificed himself for the needs of many and let those things take him, all to save us." Jeffery said.

Aaron looked at Jeffery. "I promise you, I'm not gonna let anyone else die for me!" He promised to the older man.

They both then layed down on the dirt floor and fell asleep.

…

The next morning they buried Steve in the ground and continued their mission. Until the afternoon they walked across the city, then they saw it. A huge transport covered in blood. In the transports bed they saw a pile of weapons. Corpses of colonist littered the ground.

"Well this is it I guess." Jeffery said as he walked towards the transport.

_BOOM! _The ground below the transport erupted sending the vehicle on it's side. Out of the ground crawled something they hoped they never see.

A giant Arachnipod the size of ten.

The king...


End file.
